Vanwege uw glimlach
by zhyloch
Summary: Hanyalah sebuah senyuman tulus yang dapat mengubah segalanya, bahkan pribadi seorang yang sedingin Predator menjadi sehangat Matahari.


**_Vanwege uw glimlach_**

.

Harry potter © J.K. Rowling

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: Romance

.

Pairing: TMRxHJP

.

Summary: Hanyalah sebuah senyuman tulus yang dapat mengubah segalanya, bahkan pribadi seorang yang sedingin Predator menjadi sehangat Matahari.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**__**  
Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya disana. Ia tak ingin repot mengambil handuk yang tersampir di atas rak kayu disebelah kanannya dan membiarkan beberapa tetes air mengalir dari surai-surai hitamnya yang sekelam malam. Ia menatap sesosok pemuda dengan sepasang iris gelap yang begitu identik dengan dirinya melalui cermin di hadapannya.

Ia adalah pemuda yang begitu... Sempurna—itulah yang orang lain katakan selama ini, ia memang merupakan pemuda berwajah tampan yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya dan merupakan murid terpintar di angkatannya. Definisi kata sempurna memang tak dapat di lepaskan darinya, semua orang mengira bahwa ia hidup bahagia dengan semua yang ia miliki tetapi mereka salah, karena ia tak pernah memiliki satu hal penting yang dimiliki orang lain—

Tetapi ia selalu menyimpan semua itu di dalam hatinya, tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengetahui rahasia terpendam dalam hidupnya. Semua orang selalu berkata bahwa ia sempurna, dan ia tak pernah membiarkan siapapun menyangkalnya karena memang ia sempurna, kecuali satu hal.

—yaitu kasih sayang.

Ia tak pernah mengenal kasih sayang semenjak dirinya mennghirup nafas pertamanya di dunia ini. Ayah dan ibunya tak pernah ada untuknya, mereka berdua tak pernah peduli kepadanya, hanya melepasnya dan memberikan apapun yang ia minta, kecuali kasih sayang. Membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan kaku.

.

Pemuda beriris emerald itu menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin.

'Cukup rapi.' pikirnya sebelum mengambil tas sekolahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mornin' Harry." kata ibu dan ayahnya ketika ia menuruni tangga.

"Mornin' Mom, Dad." kata pemuda itu sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah ayahnya dan mulai mengisi piringnya dengan beberapa lembar roti dan dua butir telur.

"Kau ingin berangkat sekarang, boy?" tanya ayahnya saat ia telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Of course, Dad." kata pemuda itu seraya mengambil tas merahnya yang tersampir di sandaran bangkunya.

"Perlu kami antar, Son? Ini hari pertamamu di sini."

"Aku murid SMA, Mum bukan TK. Kalian tak perlu mengantarku, lagipula jaraknya hanya seratus meter dari rumah."

"Tetapi, kau masih kecil, My Bunny Harry." kata Gill, kakak pertama Harry yang baru turun dari tangga dan mengambil roti yang ada di meja.

"Gill! Aku sudah dewasa sekarang!" kata Harry dengan wajah merona karena kesal.

"Oh, yeah? Coba lihat tinggi badanmu, Harry. Kau seperti anak berumur sebelas tahun yang aku temui kemarin."

"Gill! Kuliahmu dimulai lima belas menit lagi!" kata Ayahnya yang bernama James Potter seraya mendorong Gill masuk ke mobil.

"—dan antar Harry kesekolahnya." kata Ibunya, Lily Potter seraya juga mendorong Harry masuk ke mobil.

"Tapi, Mom aku—"

"Take care, Son." kata ibunya sebelum kembali masuk ke rumah.

Harry menghela ketika nafas ketika melihat ibunya memasuki rumah. Selalu saja seperti ini, pikirnya seraya membuka pintu mobil dan pamit kepada ayah dan kakaknya.

.

Tom mendudukan diri di kursi bagian depan kelas tanpa repot mengusir anak rajin yang seharusnya telah duduk di kursi itu, semua orang tahu jika tempat itu adalah miliknya sehingga tak ada satupun orang yang berani menempati tempat itu karena ia adalah anak pemilik sekolah dan merupakan siswa terpintar di angkatannya.

Ia menyeringai senang ketika guru pelajaran kimia, Mr. Snape memasuki kelas. Ia memang paling menyukai Snape, di samping gaya guru itu yang ia sering sebut dengan dramatis, otak beliau tak dapat di pungkiri ketajamannya. Beliau adalah salah satu guru di Hogwarts yang memiliki beberapa hak paten atas beberapa alat canggih yang mengubah dunia, tetapi kecakapan otak Snape di anggap sebelah mata oleh para murid lain, hanya karena rambut berminyak milik dan ketegasan beliau.

'Dasar manusia bodoh.' katanya dalam hati. Tentu saja makhluk-makhluk idiot itu tak akan pernah dapat memilah yang mana yang baik dan yang buruk. Mereka malah lebih memilih Trelawney, guru geografi yang hobi membual bak orang gila dan berkata bahwa Texas akan di ambil alien beberapa tahun mendatang.

Ia melihat Snape tak langsung memulai kelas setelah menaruh lembar-lembar soal ulangan dadakan hari ini, melainkan keluar dari kelas sebentar dan berbicara dengan seorang pemuda cebol yang berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, seingatnya Snape tak pernah meluangkan waktu lebih untuk muridnya selain jika muridnya bertanya tentang suatu materi.

"Oke, Class. Sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru. Harry Potter dari Skotlandia. Silahkan masuk, Mr. Potter." kata Snape setelah menyelesaikan urusan singkatnya dengan si cebol itu. Ia dapat menebak jika Potter hanyalah anak cebol yang manja dengan wajah dan otak pas-pasan—

"Namaku Harry Potter. Tetapi kalian dapat memanggilku Harry." kata pemuda cebol yang memiliki iris hijau zambrud bak permata itu sambil tersenyum. Menunjukan sepasang lesung pipi yang dalam dan membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih manis.

—namun, ia salah. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu berbeda dari murid-murid lain yang bersekolah di Hogwarts. Ia begitu sederhana dan cantik. Wajahnya juga tak menunjukan wajah tolol yang miskin pengetahuan seperti kebanyakan murid yang bersekolah disini. Kacamata bulat dengan ketebalan bak botol kaca yang menggantung di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat seperti anak yang tak memperdulikan tren dan lebih memetingkan kenyamanan.

Dan ia melihat hampir seluruh anak di kelas itu terdiam seakan baru melihat malaikat jatuh dari langit saat melihat senyuman menghipnotis Harry. Ia dapat memaklumi hal itu, mengingat anak itu benar-benar berwajah sempurna bak malaikat yang sulit di cari di seluruh penjuru Inggris Raya.

"Mr. Potter, kau dapat duduk disebelah Mr. Riddle." kata Snape dangan acuh, yang disambut dengan tarikan nafas tertahan dari seluruh penghuni kelas. Memang selama ini tak pernah ada siapapun yang mendapatkan kehormatan untuk duduk di sebelah Riddle, mengingat posisi Riddle yang begitu kuat di Hogwarts dan hal yang akan mereka dapat jika berani menentangnya.

Tetapi ketakutan mereka musnah dengan sekejap ketika melihat Riddle tersenyum tulus kepada si anak baru. Riddle yang tersenyum memang merupakan hal terlangka yang pernah terjadi di Hogwarts, mengingat pemuda beriris gelap itu lebih sering melihat semua orang dengan tatapan sinis yang menusuk.

"Morning, Mr. Potter." sapa Tom dengan senyum cerah kepada anak baru itu.

"Oh, hai! Morning Mr. Riddle. Kau dapat menanggilku Harry, tak perlu terlalu formal." sapa balik Harry sambil tetap tersenyum manis dan mengeluarkan beberapa alat tulis dari tasnya.

"Baiklah, Harry. Asalkan kau memanggilku Tom." kata Riddle sambil memainkan pensil di tangannya.

"Okay, Tom." kata Harry sambil tersenyum manis dan memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Mr. Snape yang memberikan kertas ulangan.

**Dan satu hal yang Tom ketahui ketika melihat senyum anak itu. Hidupnya telah berubah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bersambung**

.  
.  
**A/n: malah buat fic baru disaat masih ada fic yang terabaikan-_-" tapi jujur saya lagi punya ide disaat kesibukan belajar saya disini-_-**

Mungkin beberapa fic bersambung saya akan mengalami penundaan, dikarenakan saya harus mempersiapkan UN dan segala tetek-bengeknya untuk tahun depan

And well, review please?


End file.
